Chub 777
This is the fictional character. For the user, see User:Chub777. Remember, '''NO SPACE!' '' Chub 777 (or Agent Snowshovel by the PSA and EPF) is an adventurer from Club Penguin Island. He is known for his surfing skills and for being the owner of the C-Pengaberg. He is and Adelie Penguin, therefore like Explorer, the initials at the back of his name is his colony number: 777. Background Early years Chub "777" Cjord Antcarca Adelie was born during Colonial Antarctica, on December 12th 1991, in what is now South Pole City He grew up well and had friends like Explorer 747. He is an heir to a million pebble fortune that was made when his family used to work as miners. He has two brothers named Buhc 777 and Arcantarc 777. Chub liked playing with his toy fishing set and their parents' puffles, Pirate and Fluff (which he raised and they now live with him). Early USA In 2000, when the USA was founded, his family moved to Club Penguin. His parents want to move to the capital where the Adelie Manor is. His siblings, including himself, stayed at Club Penguin because it was a good island and they didn't want to move. At the age of 15, Chub enlisted for the PSA and was accepted. His brother, Buhc also enlisted at the same time. Present Chub is a student at Penguin University and still attends to this day. He has a ship named the C-Pengaberg that he sails in his free time. He has an antibody that is named Chub 667X. Chub is a good surfer and often surfs with his red puffle, Blast. Appearance Chub usually changes clothes for occasions. In the infobox picture, he's wearing his sailing gear. If he's going to change colour though, he uses his yellow puffle's painting kit. You can usually see him in his iconic appearance, wearing a black hoodie, a scarf and a bag. Chub 777's Puffles Construction Chub 777's Puffles Family Tree See also: Adelie Family * Grandfather (Bloweyface side)-Bill Mcflappers * Grandmother (Bloweyface side)-Grah Coll * Grandfather (Bothery side)-Chub (776th) Adelie (DCCLXXVI) * Grandmonther (Bothery side)-Youvin Hertz * Father-Bothery (222) Adelie ** Bothery's Uncle- Carl (500) Adelie * Mother-Bloweyface Mcflappers * Himself-Chub (777) Adelie (DCCLXXVII) * Brother-Buhc (777) Adelie * Brother-Arcantarc (777) Adelie * Sister-Jess (777) Adelie * Sister-Bess (777) Adelie * Antibody-Chub667X (Adelie DCCLXXVIII/DCLXVI?) Jobs Current * Sailor * Adventurer * EPF Agent * Student *TV host Quotes * WHAT IN THE WHAT?!? * YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY WAFFLES?!?! * Good pancake batter, what happened? * Do dah wahffall *dances* * GO LONG! *throws a vat of Ditto and Fat * Yah, yah, yah, I'll do anything * What in the un-Puffle is that. * Ay, tish dah 'ourftht wal'. ---- * Chub 777: See that? It's Mabel. :Penguin he was talking to: *war cry* hits Mabel with a pie. :Mabel: HEYY!!#*&^$#%Ϡ⑫۝Δ :Penguin: I MAHH IZ GAWN DESTROYZ U!!! :Chub 777: Umm...I'll just...er...*runs off to car* ---- * (war cry) ADELIE POWAH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *throws snowballs* * (war cry with good tanks behind him) C'MON YE LOUSY STR00DELS!/DARKTANIANS! * I punz you! * (while penguins are walking in a line though a door) Lalalalalala....*closes door* WHAM! * (while in Pengolia)I want my pebbles! *whacks with fish* * Who are you?! A human? ---- * Chub 777 (about to eat a pie):Ahhh.. :Fred 676 DON'T!!! :Chub: Why? :Fred: You can't eat a mathematical figure! : *Chub looks at pie* :Chub: There's an air picture of Dorkugal on my pi (under breath: ) : *Fred nonds* Fred: My point. : *Chub bites pie, chews then swallows* : *Freds face turns red* :Chub: Uh o- KABLLLLLOOOOOMM!!!!! : *Fred starts shouting out unsolvable mathematical questions* ---- * Er.. *turns to wall* Uh *turns to another wall* Umm *turns to audence* There we are! Hello! Gallery File:Omgmahship.png|The boat he made in carpentry. File:Omgmahpic.png|Chub's picture in Lowlaw Island. File:Playercard.png|Chub in his pirate costume kit. File:CorronationofDotWC.png|Chub and Gothono File:Fw3000onchub.png|Ohhh tha 'ourth Wal'... File:Ad3l1ecard.png|What Chub uses for ID Trivia * When Chub 777 sees Mabel, he has a strong urge to throw a water balloon at her. * He's in the 1st squad of the PSA. ** After the Popcorn Explosion, he was promoted to the EPF. * Chub uses a modifed Doors XP that has a weird (yet catchy)boot-up sound. * His codename used to be Agent Pie until Fred 676 got very angry at him. His new codename is Agent Snowshovel. ** He now carries a snow shovel because of his namesake. * During his visit to Gentoo Island, he caught the X-Virus and has an anitbody named Chub667X. * He is a Type 3 Fourth Wall breaker. See also * Buhc 777 * Arcantarc 777 * Chub667X * C-Pengaberg * User:Chub777 * Lowlaw Island * Chub 777's Family Category:Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Characters Category:Explorers Category:Role Play Zones